In the field of portable communication services, manufacturers have built ever-more capable wireless devices into increasingly compact form factors. Some wireless devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) touch screen or other interactive display components that occupy a comparatively small area. For example the MOTOACTV™ fitness tracker has a touch screen size of 1.6 inches (40.64 mm) with a resolution of 176×220 pixels. One of the challenges in bringing a high-function, small-screen electronic device, such as a watch or other wearable electronic device, to market is the fact that the limited screen area makes it difficult to display a full range of data entry characters in the available touch screen space.
Instead of using a touch screen, some devices use up/down buttons to scroll through an alphabet and select characters for text entry. When a desired letter is displayed, an enter button can be used to select that letter. Of course, a touch screen can be used to implement virtual scroll and select buttons in a similar fashion. This type of text entry mechanism, however, may be cumbersome and frustrating to the user, because it can potentially require very long scrolling actions to arrive at a letter or other symbol the user wishes to enter into a messaging, dialing, or other program.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of many of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments.